utaulyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
To the Moon and Back
|singers = and Kasane Teto |producers = Tsukiko Amakawa |links = }} Background Lyrics I can vividly remember the day you came to me Neither one of us had any clue as to what this was to be Looking back now on those memories They all seem so far away Oh, what I'd give if only you could've stayed... Remember when we were together We were always so happy I thought it would last forever like that, you and me... I really wish it could have stayed that way, always being by your side... And I wish the gape between us didn't have to be so wide I don't know why you had to come, I don't know why you had to go, So many questions running through my head, but I really don't know... I don't know where you are now, I don't know where you will be, The only thing I really know for sure is how much you mean to me And I cannot stop these tears from flowing any more than I could stop you going But it's not like either one of us ever had a choice at all I never realized just how close we were until the day it was all over But I miss you... And I hope I'll see you again... Lying here on my bed with all these memories rushing back, It's completely overwhelming me, almost like I'm under attack But though the battle may be fake, the struggle is real But I wonder, are you feeling the same feelings that I feel? Now, please don't get me wrong, I am really glad you came, But ever since we parted ways, my life just hasn't been the same I know you have to move on, I know I have to stay behind But I just want to let you know you're always in my heart and in my mind And I wonder, can you hear me calling? Can you see these tears slowly falling? If you can't, I guess it just means I haven't been trying hard enough And I hope that one day soon this song will reach you on whatever road you're on But will I ever see you again? My heart will always hold a special place just for you And I'll never let you go, no matter what I have to do Remembering all our time together, it all seems so long ago I only wish it could have lasted a little longer, don't you know? Sorry that this goodbye song is really somewhat overdue, it's just that Sometimes I just do not know what to say to you And even now, 1:33 AM, awake in bed, pen out of ink... I...just...can't help but think of all our time together and I remember how I thought it'd last forever It just goes to show how lonely I really am without you You'd left just as suddenly as you'd come, but you left me hoping maybe someday I'd see you once again... And even though the time we spent together felt like it should have lasted forever I know you're going to a better place even if I can't be there And all the little things you left behind make me smile as I am reminded of you.. And I can't wait to see you again But until then... Goodbye. External links Unofficial * Category:English songs Category:UTAU:Kasane Teto